totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Walka potężnej piątki
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci – Odcinek Dwunasty Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Wszyscy już wiedzą o Mal’u i już on nie musi udawać! Zadaniem zawodników było zabawić się w rodziców. No może nie Franziska, która odpadła tuż przed wyzwanie. Biedaczka. Najlepiej radziła sobie para Scott i Misty, którzy wygrali zadanie. Potem była druga najlepsza para Gwen i Mal, którzy też wygrali, a Zoey i Juan Alberto mieli się czego bać, ale nie Zoey, która została, a Juan Alberto odpadł z gry. W grze zostało już pięciu zawodników, którzy zawalczą o miejsce w półfinale! Kto dojdzie do półfinału? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania dzisiejszego odcinak Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" Po Ceremonii (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Jestem już w finałowej piątce i z stąd bliska droga do finału! Raz byłam w finale, ale go przegrałam z Owen’em, ale tym razem się nie dam. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Byłam bliska eliminacji, ale na szczęście zostałam! Teraz muszę się pozbyć Mal’a! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Skoro w grze jest więcej dziewczyn to najlepszym sposobem dojścia dalej będzie zawarcie z nimi sojusz do półfinału, a tak naprawdę to je wszystkie wyeliminuję jedna po drugiej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że znowu jestem w finałowej piątce. Muszę się skupić na dalszej grze i tym, że Mal chce się mnie pozbyć. Ale Misty mi pomoże go wywalić. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Milion już tuż, tuż i nie mogę się poddać i dać się innym bo to mnie wykończy. Misty podeszła pewnie do Zoey i Gwen. Misty: Witajcie dziewczyny! Jak się czujecie po eliminacji? Gwen: Jakoś. Zoey: Może być, a co cię właściwie to interesuje? Misty: No wiesz? Mogę wam pomóc pokonać Mal’a, ale potrzebuję do tego waszej pomocy. Zoey: Serio? Misty: Tak. Uśmiechnęła się perfidnie. Misty: Mi zawsze możecie zaufać. Gwen: Dobra o co tu chodzi? Misty: Ale co? Gwen: Czy ty chcesz nam w głowach zamącić? Misty: Ja? Nie! Zoey: Wątpię w to. Jedynymi osobami, którym tutaj ufam to Scott i Gwen. Misty: Scott? Serio? On chce się ciebie pozbyć. Zoey: Nie prawda. Misty: Mówił mi o tym, że potrzebuje pomocy by się ciebie pozbyć. Gwen: Wiesz co odczep się od nas. Gwen i Zoey odeszły od niej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Gdyby nie ta Gwen to bym miała sojusz z tą rudą! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Ja wiem, że ona coś kręci i zrobi wszystko by się nas pozbyć. Misty: Ugh! Kopnęła w kamień, który rozkruszyła. Misty: Może lepiej z chłopakami zawrzeć sojusz? Podeszła nie pewnie do chłopaków. Misty: Witajcie panowie. Mal: Czego tu chcesz? Misty: Otóż dziewczyny chcą się was pozbyć. Scott: A skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Misty: No bo z nimi rozmawiałam i one chciały mnie włączyć do swojego sojuszu. Zaczęły lecieć jej łzy. Oczywiście sztuczne. Misty: Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, ale się nie zgodziłam. Mal: Jesteś żałosna. Weź już nie udawaj bo widzę, że to są sztuczne łzy. Misty: Pff! Scott: Na pewno możesz liczyć, że to dziś ty odpadniesz. Misty: Chyba w snach! Scott: Heh! Juan Alberto też tak mówił. Misty: Ugh! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Frajerzy i tyle.. Chris (Przez Megafon): Zawodnicy! Pora na wasze zadanie! Niech wszyscy zjawią się w hotelu! Piątka zawodników poszła do hotelu. Spa-Hotel Wszyscy weszli do hotelu, gdzie stał Chris w czapce Sherloka Holmes’a i palił faję (e-faję). Misty: To ty palisz? Chris: Tylko „e”. Misty: Aha... Zoey: Wyjaśnisz nam w końcu po co tu jesteśmy? Chris: Tak. Więc pora na wasze zadanie, które zadecyduje o być, albo nie być w programie. Gwen: Zadanie eliminujące? Chris: Tak. Może tylko czwórka z was przetrwać i mieć co raz to większe szanse na milion. Scott: A co będziemy musieli robić? Chris: Będziecie tutaj uwięzieni aż do rana. Osoba, która wytrzyma najdłużej w hotelu wygra, a pierwsza osoba, która będzie chciała wyjść to odpada z gry. Mal: I wtedy zostanie nas finałowa czwórka? Chris: Tak Mal. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Prostszego zadania nie mogli mi dać. Chris: I dodamy utrudnienia i wszędzie będą na was czyhać wasze fobie. Wszyscy zrobili tą samą minkę al’a O_O Chris: I pamiętajcie kto wyjdzie jako pierwszy z gry zostanie wyeliminowany. Zoey: Tak wiemy. Chris: Zatem miłej nocy wam życzę. Prowadzący wyszedł z hotelu śmiejąc się pod nosem. Gwen: Dobra to może się rozejdziemy po hotelu? Scott: A może pójdziemy się relaksować? Gwen: Też dobry pomysł. Scott: No wiem. Misty: Róbcie co tam chcecie ja nie mam zamiaru z wami siedzieć! Mal: Tak jak ja. Misty i Mal odeszli od Scott’a, Zoey i Gwen. Scott: Pewnie oni odpadną szybciej. Zoey: Masz rację. Gwen: To co idziemy na basen? Scott: Spoko. Zoey: Mi pasuje. Gwen: Super.. Wszyscy poszli na basen. Korytarz Przez długi ciemny korytarz szedł samotnie Mal, który popijał sobie mleko z kokosa i pogwizdywał sobie pod nosem. Mal: Już tak blisko finału. Ciekawe co oni mi dadzą z lęków Mike’a. Zaśmiał się. Mal: Na szczęście mnie nikt z nich nie zna. Szedł dumnym krokiem na przód. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Teraz to ja i Misty jesteśmy zagrożeni. Ale nie muszę się tego bać. Nagle na jego drodze stanął wielki zmutowany suseł. Mal: Serio? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: I myślą, że ja się go boję? Jeszcze czego... Podszedł do susła. Mal: Odsuń się. Jednak zwierzak nic nie zrobił. Mal: Ech... Nie chciałem tego robić, ale sam mnie do tego zmuszasz. Rzucił się na susła i zaczął go okładać pięściami. Mal: Nie jesteś wcale taki twardy, co nie? Zaśmiał się perfidnie i dalej bił zwierzaczka. Piwnica W piwnicy była Misty, która rzucała nożami w zdjęcia zawodników. Siedziała na krześle. Misty: Idiota łatwowierny. Rzuciła w zdjęcie Scott’a. Misty: Podstępny drań. Rzuciła w zdjęcie Mal’a. Misty: Dziwaczka.. Rzuciła w zdjęcie Gwen. Misty: Za miła panna.. Rzuciła w zdjęcie Zoey. Misty: Wszyscy są żałosni jak to show! Dziewczyna wpadła w zapadnię, ale złapała się na szczęście ziemi. Basen Reszta, czyli Gwen, Scott i Zoey przebywali na basenie. Cała trójka była w strojach kąpielowych i kąpała się w wodzie. *-* Scott: Ciekawe jak sobie tamci radzą. Gwen: Na pewno nie tak jak my. Zaczęła się śmiać. Zoey: Oj tam. Ważne jest teraz wywalenie Misty. Scott: Misty? Gwen: Tak. Ona jest podłą jędzą gorszą od Heather. Scott: Ona mi mówiła, że chcecie mnie wywalić. Zoey: Ciebie nie. Gwen: Na razie skupiamy się na tych złych. Zoey: Nasza trójka pokona ich. Gwen: I dojdziemy do półfinału! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: One mi ufają? To coś nowego! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Scott jest słodki, ale nie tak jak Duncan. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Już prawie koniec sezonu, a nasza trójka ma zapewnione miejsce w półfinale! Korytarz Mal nadal walczył ze zmutowanym susłem, który był nie źle poobijany. Mal jeszcze nie zrezygnował z walki. Mal: Ha! To było zbyt proste! Skończył lać susła. Mal: To co teraz? Popatrzał na wszystkie strony. Mal: E tam. Poszedł parę kroków i wpadł w zapadnię. Przed Hotelem Po tym jak Mal wpadł w zapadnie to dzięki temu uwolnił się z hotelu. Mal: Co do? Przed zawodnikiem stał Chris. Chris: Gratulacje Mal! Udało ci się pokonać strach Mike’a i dlatego jesteś w finałowej czwórce! Mal: O tak! Umysł Mike’a Tymczasem. Mike, Svetlana, Chester i Vito szli dalej aż napotkali Manitobę, który gwizdał pod nosem. Mike: Manitoba! Nareszcie! Manitoba: Super! Też się cieszę, ale uwolnijcie mnie! Mike: Chester? Chester: Okej. Chester podszedł i normalnie otworzył klatkę. Mike: To chyba wszystko. Vito: Tak. Nagle przed nimi pojawił się Mal. Mal: Co ja tu robię?! Chciał wrócić do panowania, ale nie mógł. Mal: NIE!!! Mike: To twój koniec Mal na zawsze! Mal: Nie! Nie możesz! Mike: Ależ mogę! Vito: To twój koniec. Mike podszedł do Mal’a położył dłoń na jego klatce. Mal zaczął całkowicie znikać. Mike: Mówiłem, że to twój koniec. Mal: Ja się tak łatwo nie poddam! Po woli zniknął cały. Mal: NIE!!! Całkowicie zniknął, a Mike wrócił do żywych. Koniec Mike: Co się stało? Chris: Em Mal? Mike: Nie! Mal zniknął na dobre! Chris: Szkoda była taka fajna z nim zabawa, ale trudno. Mike: Kto jest w hotelu? Chris: Misty, Scott, Zoey i Gwen, którzy walczą o dalsze losy swojej być, albo nie być. Mike: Oby Zoey się udało. Spa-Hotel Mijały godziny i każdy się rozdzielił. Scott poszedł do salonu. Zoey poszła do sypialni dziewczyn, a Gwen pod prysznic. Salon W salonie przebywał sam Scott, który jadł popcorn i oglądał horror, który nie był wcale taki straszny, ale on się go bał. Scott: Aaa! Na ekranie widać było poród dziecka. Scott: Nie! Zaraz! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Przecież to moja fobia! Nagle za rudzielcem stanął Kieł. Rudy się odwrócił i przestraszył. Scott: Aaaaa! Ze strachu rzucił w Kła miską. Tym samym pokonał swój lęk. Scott: Wow i tyle? Scott wpadł w zapadnię. Sypialnia Dziewczyn W sypialni przesiadywała Zoey, która kładła się spać. Niespodziewanie ktoś wszedł do jej pokoju, ale ona to zignorowała. Jednak głosy były co raz to głośniejsze i mówiły „Zabiję cię”. Dziewczyna wreszcie wstała i zapaliła światło. Zoey: Ktoś tu jest? Obejrzała cały pokój, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Zoey: Dziwne... Obróciła się, a za nią stała Sabrina. Zoey: Sabrina?! Co ty tu robisz?! Sabrina: Chris mi kazał ciebie nastraszyć bo jestem twoim lękiem. Zoey: Aha... Odsunęła się od niej. Łazienka W łazience Gwen suszyła sobie włosy, gdy nagle światło zgasło, a suszarka przestała działać. Nagle w lustrze pojawiła się dziewczyna z ringu, która wychodziła z lustra. Gwen się nawet jej nie przestraszyła. Gwen: Żałosne. Dała kopniaka w twarz dziewczynie i zniszczyła całkowicie lustro. Gwen: Koniec... Wpadła w zapadnię. Piwnica Misty próbowała jakoś wejść na górę, ale nie mogła bo podłoga była zbyt ślizga i trudno było jej się wspiąć, a co dopiero trzymać. Misty: Ja się tak nie bawię! Zaczęły lecieć jej łzy. Misty: No co jest?! Zaczęła płakać. Przed Hotelem Przed hotelem Gwen i Scott wyłonili się z ziemi. Obaj stanęli naprzeciw Mike’owi i Chris’owi. Mike: Nic wam nie jest?! Gwen: Nie Mal! Mike: Mal? Zaśmiał się. Mike: To ja Mike! Pokonałem Mal’a! Na zawsze! Gwen: Serio? Mike: Tak. Scott: To udowodnij... Mike: Wywaliłeś mnie w ubiegłym sezonie. -,- Scott: Tak to on. Uśmiechnął się. Gwen: Super, że wróciłeś. Także się do niego uśmiechnęła. Spa-Hotel Mimo, że atmosfera poza hotelem była miła to tu nie. Zoey próbowała jakoś pokonać Sabrinę w walce na nożyczki, a Misty z trudem się wdrapywała na górę. Sypialnia Dziewczyn Zoey i Sabrina walczyły na nożyczki. Tej pierwszej szło gorzej, a drugiej lepiej. Sabrina: Nie pokonasz mnie tak łatwo. Zoey: Przekonamy się! Zaczęła atakować ją jak szalona. Zoey: To ty mnie nie pokonasz! Zaśmiała się jak szatan. Sabrina: Nie zła jesteś. Zoey podcięła Sabrinę, która upadła na ziemię i przyłożyła jej nożyczki do gardła. Zoey: Wygrałam! Yay me! Sabrina: Gratulacje! Obie wpadły w zapadnię. Piwnica Misty udało się wreszcie wejść. Misty: Nareszcie! Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia, ale nagle wpadła w kolejną zapadnię. xD Przed Hotelem Zoey i Misty zostały uwolnione. Obie dziewczyny stanęły przeciwko reszcie. Chris: Gratulacje Zoey! Jesteś w finałowej czwórce! Zoey: Yay! Misty: A ja? Chris: Cóż... Ty odpadasz z gyr! Misty: Nie możecie! A kto pokona Mal’a?! Mike: Mal’a już nie ma Misty! Mal zniknął na zawsze! Zoey: serio? Mike: Serio Zoey, serio. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Misty: A no to mogę odpaść. Chris: Chcesz się z nimi pożegnać? Misty: Nie! Niech jedzą odchody Beth! Dziewczyna wpadła w zapadnię. Chris: No to została was już tylko czwórka na wyspie! Scott: Tak! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Finałowa czwórka? No nie spodziewałam się tego! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Mike wrócił teraz nikt nam nie zagraża, a ni nic! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Nareszcie Mal zniknął! Czas bym zaczął coś mącić. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mike: Dobrze, że Mal odszedł, ale teraz pozostaje jeszcze jedno pytanie: Co dalej? Wszyscy się rozeszli. Chris: I tak oto na wyspie zostało czterech zawodników i to same Gwiazdy! Już za tydzień wszystko, albo nic i nie dotrą do wielkiego finału! Oglądajcie następny półfinałowy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki